


found in the darkest of times

by asexuelf



Series: Travis Morrison AU [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Brothers, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Past Abuse, Trans, Trans Male Character, Trans Todd Morrison, Transgender, Travis Joins The Sally Face Gang, deadnames, merry crisis everybody akdjsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Being only recently adopted into the Morrison family, it stands that there are things Travis has yet to know about Todd.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison & Travis Phelps
Series: Travis Morrison AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583995
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	found in the darkest of times

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the worst of my sally face fics but i rage-wrote it so that's to be expected. i tried revising it to the point of it essentially being a new fic, but that doesn't seem to be doing much, so here it is as is LOL
> 
> the whole jk rowling thing has a bunch of transphobes coming out of the woodwork, many of which ive been arguing with on the internet like a total CLOWN, so i had to write this just to cope akjskhksjd posted on christmas in proper harry potter fashion, because fuck jkr.
> 
> warnings for mentioned transphobia and some mostly harmless ignorance on the part of our friend travis
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: IVE OFFICIALLY POSTED 150,000 WORDS IN 2019!!!! WHOOP WHOOOOP! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ME AND A MERRY FUCK YOU TO TRANSPHOBES EVERYWHERE!

They've only been brothers for about a year so far. The adoption is still new, with Travis' residence in the apartment even newer, but Travis finds himself unspeakably happy to wake up every morning as if it's still his first day at home.

And he has everyone but himself to thank for it. 

If it weren't for Sal, Travis would still be miserable; stuck in his father's house, friendless, boyfriendless, _brotherless_. He owes half of everything he has to Sal - and the rest to Todd Morrison. Looking back, he finds himself shocked still that Todd cared enough to open his door to him. Now that he knows Todd better, he finds it less surprising; there's no kinder-hearted person than Todd in all of Nockfell. Not even Sal has him beat.

When it came out that Travis' father was both emotionally and physically abusive, the gang managed to find a way to get him out of there completely legally so that his father could never hurt him again. Most of that, like pretty much all things Sal and his friends manage to do, was thanks to Todd's incredible planning and intellect - and then even after Travis was free, he just kept _giving_. Travis needed a home and Todd told his parents, knowing they wouldn't be able to sleep while a boy was in need of a home.

They adopted him almost immediately.

And now he's officially a Morrison. He has a real, actual family that cares about him. Sometimes he sings with his parents, cooks with them, goes places with them just to spend time together. It feels unreal. Once he even smoked weed with Ray. And - the thing that shocked him more than anything - sometimes they'll have evenings where either Travis or Todd will invite their boyfriend over for dinner.

Sitting down for a family meal with Sal beside him and hearing Janis tease them about how cute they are together feels like a dream. It's good to know the two never grew out of their stance on free love. Being adopted by hippies is awesome.

It's not one of those evenings, but Travis finds he doesn't mind, because tonight is friday.

Every Friday, he and Todd get some food and laze around their room and just talk to each other about shit. It absolutely rules. 

They've had these talks ever since that first friday that they were stuffed into the shared room, and Travis is glad for it. Having friends is a new kind of wonderful and having a brother is that twice over. Travis is going to take advantage of the company as often as possible.

"I'm surprised they named you Todd," Travis admits over his slice of pineapple pizza. It also has ham, salami, sausage, and onions on it. When he'd ordered it, Todd had threatened to tell their parents Travis was pro-war (which he _isn't_ , probably. He doesn't really do politics). "I mean, wouldn't hippies choose something a little more flowery?"

"Heh," Todd adjusts his glasses and looks away. "Actually, our parents didn't name me Todd. I did."

Travis nearly hits his head against the top bunk in his haste to sit up. "Whoa, really? Todd isn't your real name?"

"Oh, it most definitely is. It's not the name I was born with, however."

Travis raises an eyebrow, intrigued. "Was the name that bad?"

"Well- Yes and no. The easiest way to explain it would be saying that the name is better used by someone else. The hardest way to explain it would be to detail the evolution of trans and genderqueer communities and experiences over the past century."

Blink. Blink. "What?"

"I am transgender, so I felt it fitting I choose a name that more stereotypically suited my gender. I rather think Todd fits anyways, don't you?"

The way Todd phrases it, like a statement instead of a question, has Travis nodding. "Yeah, you definitely look like a Todd. It's the glasses, I think." He mulls over the conversation, chewing his pizza to stall for time. "Er- Todd?"

"Yes, Travis?"

"What does 'transgender' mean?"

"It can mean many things, but for simplicity's sake: 'transgender' means that I was assigned a gender at birth based on my genitalia and, over the course of about six years, came to the personal conclusion that that was bullshit. So, with my parent's help and unparalleled support, I was able to live as a boy. Which I am."

"...So you were a girl?"

"To put it _very_ simply… Yes, I suppose you could say that."

Travis flops onto his back and stares at the wooden rungs above his bed. "I guess I understand. And it's different from Sal, because he wears girls' clothes but isn't a girl, right?" He sits up on his elbows. "Wait, Sal isn't a girl, right?" That would probably make things complicated, since Travis is gay, but he thinks he'd love Sal anyways. The one exception, if such a thing exists.

"I don't think Sal particularly cares what he's called, but no, I believe he views himself as largely male." Todd adjusts his glasses again, which Travis has begun to learn means he's nervous. "Gender is a largely antiquated system anyways, but I find it harmless to allow people the freedom to choose whichever role makes them most comfortable. Including bending and blending those roles."

Travis nods. "Yeah, if you didn't like being a girl, then probably you shouldn't be one, right? I'm not sure I'd make a very good girl, either. I'm pretty mean."

That makes Todd laugh again, but there's a relieved sound to it, like he's not as amused as he is grateful for the hard part to be over. "Girls can be mean. Very mean, in fact. You might have to start wearing deodorant, however."

"Hey!" Now _that_ he can't take lying down! He grabs the nearest weapon (the tiny white table that keeps the pizza lid from touching the pizza) and throws it at his brother. "I wear deodorant, point dexter! I smell like a frickin' flower!"

Todd bats away the projectile easily. "If that's what you believe."

"It is! So practice tolerance, bitch!" He bites into his pizza harshly, eyes locked on Todd's. They both giggle stupidly. "Anyways. So what name did they give you? Unless that's rude to ask. Don't worry, I just want to make fun of you."

"At least you're honest." His fingers beat an awkward rhythm on the desk. "It's a little embarrassing. Mostly, I refrain from sharing it because people use it as a weapon against me. They see it as proof that I'm not Todd and they share it with as many people as possible."

"Well, all those people can put their tongue up my ass."

Todd almost chokes. "How graphic… In that case, I suppose I can share it with you, so long as you swear to never tell anyone else. Or call me it, even when we're alone."

"Deal." He raises a greasy hand by his head. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a Boy Scout."

"No, my fathe- I mean, Kenneth didn't approve. Not that I'd wanna do that lame-o shit anyways. Whatever, point is, I promise I won't tell anyone else our parents' dumb name they picked out. Even if it ends up being super funny."

Todd sighs deeply. "...It was Petuna Moonchild. Morrison."

" _Petunia Moonchild Morrison-_ " Travis wheezes. "Petunia's the name of someone thrice your age! Were you born at the age of fucking 80?!"

Todd makes a face but in the end, he can't hold it in - he laughs too. "Yeah, it's pretty bad. Even if I wasn't trans, I would have changed it at the earliest convenience."

"If your middle name isn't still Moonchild, I'm going to be very disappointed in you."

Another laugh. "Don't make fun of me, but… It's Apollon. After the sun god."

Travis shoots him a giant grin. "You did kind of keep it! Well, in that case, can I use Moonchild? I've never had a middle name. Dickbag never thought I needed one, I guess."

"You want to use Moonchild as your middle name…?"

"Sure! If you'd be comfortable with that."

"Well… Sure. You are a Morrison now, it would stand that you need a Morrison middle name."

"Sweet!" He stands up, puffing out his chest. "Look out, world - I'm Travis Moonchild Morrison!"

Todd snorts. "To think you ever had the nerve to call the rest of us dorks."

"You guys are dorks. I'm cool as fuck. Ice cold."

He says it just to make Todd laugh - and it works. "Okay, okay… In the name of tolerance, I'll accept that we have different viewpoints."

The sound that leaves Travis is witch-like and horrible. It's an old lady cackle, through and through. "You're an ass. I love it!"

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Is that a gay joke?"

"You're a gay joke."

"PFFT- Okay. I'll accept that one."

The room fills with more laughter; Travis doesn't realize it at first, but when the night ticks into the small hours and the two start packing away for bed, it feels like something has changed between them. Todd seems… less restrained. Like whatever thin membrane was still keeping them apart has finally dissolved.

When Travis stands to put their pizza away, he does it with a smile.

Just like every friday, their pizza got cold before they could finish it, but they got two large pizzas, so that's to be expected. There's always so much that Travis just ends up putting the remainder in the fridge for their parents to eat when they get the munchies, so it's no big deal. There's no waste.

As he's walking back to their bedroom, Travis makes sure to give Janis a quick kiss on the head goodnight. "Do you want me to bring you a blanket or something?"

Janis looks at him with warm, foggy eyes. "Mm, no thaaanks." Her hand is lazy when she scritches his head playfully. "Goodnight, sweet baby."

"G'night, Mom."

When Travis lays down in his bed and stares up at the bunk above his, he feels light. Unbeknownst to him, the boy in the bunk above his feels just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> TECHNICALLY travis eating pizza isnt canon-noncompliant, because its never stated he hates ALL pizza, just what we can assume is cheese and pepperoni 👀 [pepe silvia.jpg]
> 
> ANYWAYS - thanks for reading! i hope your christmas is/was good. and if you dont celebrate christmas, then i wish you a damn good afternoon :D


End file.
